Independent Blockade Runner
Name: IBR Craft: Independent Blockade Runner Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 161.2 x 25.9 x 20.4 meters Weight: 10,000 tons Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 364; skeleton: 37/+10 Passenger Capacity: Cargo Capacity: 3,000 tons Consumables / Fuel Capacity: 1,250 tons (1,500 hours) Cost: 4,600,000 Maintenance Costs: 90,000 per year Nav Computer: yes (intra-system only) Maneuverability: 4D Space: 9; Hard Burn: 11 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 kmh; Hard Burn: 435; 1,250 kmh Hull: 3D Sensors *Passive: 10 / 0D+2 *Scan: 20 / 1D+1 *Search: 40 / 2D+1 *Focus: 1 / 3D Weapons *'16x 100-pound Long Range Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 8 forward/port, 8 forward/starboard Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-65/130/260 Atmosphere Range: 10-6,500/13,000/26,000m Ammunition: 2,000 pounds each Damage: 3D *'8x 100-pound Medium Range Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 4 forward/port, 4 forward/starboard Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-40/80/160 Atmosphere Range: 10-4,000/8,000/16,000m Ammunition: 1,000 pounds each Damage: 3D *'12x 100-pound Short Range Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 6 forward/port, 6 forward/starboard Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-24/48/96 Atmosphere Range: 10-2,400/4,800/9,600m Ammunition: 500 pounds each Damage: 3D *'80x 10-pound Short Range Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 40 forward/port, 40 forward/starboard Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-24/48/96 Atmosphere Range: 10-2,400/4,800/9,600m Ammunition: 50 pounds each Damage: 6D (decoy or jammer warheads) *'2x 20-pound Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-12/24/48 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,200/2,400/4,800m Ammunition: 160 each Damage: 7D *'4x 1-pound Autocannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-12/24/48 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,200/2,400/4,800m Ammunition: 1,000 each Damage: 3D Complement: *Standard Shuttle: 2 Description: Before the war, the Independent worlds didn’t have a navy—just a few patrol boats for customs duty or search and rescue, and some police gunships. After the war started, there was never much chance to catch up. The Independents tended to avoid directly confronting the vastly superior Alliance navy in space, relying on stubborn ground campaigns to wear down the Alliance’s will. That is not to say they gave up the fight in space entirely. The Independent’s celestine strategy concentrated on raiding the Alliance shipping and supply lines using hit-and-run tactics, and on smuggling troops and material through the Alliance blockades. While unsuccessful, these have created stories remembered in the many years since the war. These operations required ships that relied on more on speed and maneuverability rather than heavy weapons and armor. Virtually all Independent ships were converted merchants with beefed up drives, increased manning, and weapons. The only class of blockade runners the Independents managed to launch were the 10,000- ton Nu Hai Dao Class. Besides Nu Hai Dao, there were nine others in the Lady Pirate Class, each named for famous female pirates or other notorious women from Earth-That-Was: Lai Choi San, Anne Bonney, Mary Read, Grainne Ni Mhaille, Ching Shih, Charlotte de Barry, Alvilda, Rachel Wall, and Jane de Belleville. Three of these vessels remained at large at the end of the Unification War and were never accounted for. Official records claimed they were destroyed, but, in truth, the Alliance has no idea where they are. Official accounts of the ships’ last known locations vary widely, and have become the subject of barroom tales for years. Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (page 125) *thedemonapostle